


Familiar (A Gleam)

by ScarlettEames



Series: Middle of the Night [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Agent Bee, F/M, Female Agent Jay, Gen, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettEames/pseuds/ScarlettEames
Summary: Saving her partner's life, and saving the world but that bit didn't really matter, was what she had set out to do - and the fact that he was alive was all that mattered. The aftermath of it, however, is something Jay is going to have to deal with - even if that meant being stuck in medical for a while.





	Familiar (A Gleam)

Prolog

Standing on the ledge, the wind buffering her, she had time to glance at the sky and see it wasn’t a scene out of some space horror film, before it felt like her skull was collapsing inwards. At first she thought it was time-travel sickness, or whatever the hell it was, but even as she thought about it Jay didn’t crave chocolate milk.

She stepped back from the ledge, barely a step and felt something wet touch her lips, and reached up to feel what it was. Pulling her fingers back Jay stared at the blood smeared there, felt the pain in her head stop, before the most incredibly pain strike her in the chest.

Collapsing to her knees, and then onto her side, all Jay could do was curl up as best she could and tried to reach for her communicator - her hand reached into her pocket but her fingers wrapped around the lighter she kept with her always - it was the same lighter Kay had passed her during their first case together. It wasn’t anything special, there were better ones out there, and it was rather dull looking.

But it was special, to her, and Jay wouldn’t part from it for anything.

The pain wouldn’t stay pushed away from her mind, it came back, and it felt just as bad as the first time - like she had been struck by lightning and acid was melting her insides from the inside out. Her skull no longer hurt but it felt numb, everywhere felt numb except where the lightning kept hitting her and the acid dissolving her insides.

When the darkness came to sweep her away Jay wrapped her fingers around the lighter before letting go.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

She woke briefly with a muffled moan and the hands stilled from where they were rolling her over. Jay couldn’t open her eyes and the voice, so familiar and warm and safe, that she didn’t have to to know who it was. The fact that the voice was here meant that Jay had done what she had set out to do, to save him, and that was all that mattered. 

Large hands moved her arm over a broad shoulder, stooped a little from age, as another went under her knees. Jay wanted to protest as he stood, it would throw his back out, but all she could do was press her forehead against her partner’s shoulder and take in the familiar scents of coffee and spice that was comforting to her.

She didn’t feel the lightning again, not over the feeling of her skin melting off her bones, and she passed out even as her partner tried to keep her attention.


End file.
